The institution
by Shurikenyounot
Summary: Ciel was, as his quite frankly psychotic shrink had labelled him, 'Mentally Unstable'. Apparently this meant he had to be sent to some 'Loony Bin' - much to his disgust. But when Ciel is faced with a Dark Room-mate who's looking for a new plaything... If he's not insane now, he will be soon enough. SebaxCiel. (kinda lemony. Rated M for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, sorry Mother.**

 **Insanity, from both the characters and me. What was going through my head I have no clue. I guess I was just itching to write some good SebaxCiel.**

* * *

This could not be happening.

Not me.

Not Ciel Phantomhive.

No.

Never.

 _Suck it up, Ciel-chan, it is happening. Hahaha〜_

I bit my lip as Ali, the unwelcome inhabitant of my head continued to give me the makings of a migrane. His red hair flew about as he laughed, his orange eyes dancing with childlike mischievousness. He stuffed his hands in his charcoal coloured jacket as he smirked.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm 13 and apparently insane - though that's merely what that coffee-hooked jerk of a shrink seems to think.

That bastard wrote me of as Schizophrenic with some kind of personality glitch and eating disorder, then whisked me away to this giant excuse for good architecture. He should just go die in a hole.

Much to Ali's delight. He's been trying to be alone with me to mess around with my head.

 _Awww, I'm so glad you think of me like that, Ciel-tann, that I make you unable to think straight, in both ways if ya know what I mean! I'm touched!_ Ali's musical laugh was so... irratating!

"Be quiet, Ali. Damn pervert." I grumbled.

"Ciel? Ah, d-don't speak to the voice. It'll just make it worse."

I scowled at my so called 'qualified' shrink. He looked quite frail in his slightly baggy, dull clothes, with a blazer that tried and failed to look professional. As always; he had a flask of coffee in hand, brows creased, and was sitting a little tense in his wheelchair - even though he doesn't even need the thing. I learnt that the hard way when I first tried to run away from him, ignorantly believing the man wouldn't be too hard to get by.

Never been pinned down with an arm behind my back so fast in my life.

 _Anyway,_ Ali rudely interrupted my musings. _Don't listen to him Ciel. He doesn't understand._

"You're the one that doesn't understand, you lower being. I'd shoot you, but I'd rather not shoot myself. Don't think that would help me on the I'm-not-insane-so-get-off-my-back front, now would it(!)"

 _Oh yeah? Well, guess who's superior? I can cause you the_ _pain times ten, with no damage to myself!_

"Bastard, you wouldn't."

 _Watch me~_

"Why you..." I shook my fist angrily. I was on the verge of starting a (most likely losing) fight with Ali, when I was pulled back to reality. We had already entered the intimidating building, and a well practised nurse, clad in a light pink uniform began introducing herself by the reception desk.

"Hello, Ciel? My name is Nurse Elizabeth, but you can call me Nurse Lizzie." She smiled, and her blonde, curled pigtails swayed as she did. "I'm going to need you to change into these scrubs since we don't allow what you have on here, is that okay?" I noticed she ended most of her sentences with a question, and spoke as if she were conversing with a young child. Did I look intimidated by her? I frowned, and looked down at myself. I was wearing a black and blue long-sleeved shirt with my favourite band on - Contract&Order - as well as drainpipe grey jeans, which allowed two studded belts with chains to drape around my waist. On my feet I wore simple black trainers, and on my finger was a bright blue ring. Apart from the belts, and perhaps my ring, there wasn't really a problem. Did I really have to change entirely? Throwing the the nurse a flat look, I grabbed the scrubs from her rather roughly, and she pointed to a small cubicle for changing. There was only a curtain for the separator - it was understandable that they couldn't have patients locking themselves in.

I took a little longer than I had to, savouring this last moment of privacy. Just as I stepped out, we were setting off walking past some of the other loonies on the way to my own 'cell'. Of course my idiot shrink is still hovering. Why is he so nervous? Should _I_ be nervous?

My thought was forgotten as I heard an annoying scream from one of the cells.

"Claude! Claude! Where are you?!" Monophobia? I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't fret. Here, your Highness." Schizotypal? Hmm, interesting.

"Ah, what a relief." I shivered as we finished walking past an obviously crazy blond kid who looked about a year older than me and some eccentric older guy with dark hair, who looked like he was heading to a ball or something as stupid as that. Was that even allowed? Surely the tie at least would be classed as 'dangerous', right? Ali shrugged.

 _I like that blond guy. I think we will get along. He seems like he'd be up for a laugh._

"In that case I know for sure that I will detest him, Ali." I mumbled.

The shrink gave me another concerned look. He probably knows for sure now I'm not taking the medicine he prescribed. Ha, as if he actually cared. Ali warned me it was poison. I had kept staring at the pills, psyching myself up, when they grew mould and crumbled. Ali may be stupid most of the time, but he knows about food. What not to eat, which was practically everything. But I saw, with my own eyes! it was rank! Pizza, coffee, tea, even sweets, _poison_ , the lot.

We passed a couple more. There was:

A brunette guy with an obsession with his glasses, constantly talking about how he hated demons. I knew as soon as I saw him that he was a nut-case.

A guy, at least I think so, with bright red hair, and an obsession with the colour as it seemed. And if I thought the first guy was odd, this guy/lady was even worse! S/he seemed to love the idea of cutting everything to bits with a 'death scythe', and as an added bonus... Turrets. The Lady/Man was possessed!

A woman who was similar to the previous guy. However, she had short red hair, and a large bust that seemed almost cartoon like. I blushed lightly as she tilted her hat to me, red of course.

We soon passed a retired undertaker, who held a doll that looked scarily human-like. He told jokes to it, holding it carefully, sweetly. His laugh was enough to send chills down my spine. A dangerous level of insanity was evident.

A man, who declared himself as Lau to _the wall_ , kept asking _the wall_ information about his Castle. filled with, as he so wonderfully put it, 'Babes'. After a few seconds, he introduced himself again to _the wall_ , repeating the question. Great. A parrot.

Oh Joy. How bloody fantastic.

 _Awwww~ Come now, I'm sure you'll warm up to him after he's been so friendly several times._ I could tell Ali smirked.

"No thanks." I scoffed, a little too quickly.

And finally, a seemingly empty cell. Phew I get to be alone.

Suddenly, as if to spite me, a shadow moved, and I was greeted by a looming figure that hovered for a few seconds, then darted away to the corner of the 'cell' like a bird of prey.

" Ah , wo nd er fu l. A de li ci ou s lo ok in g so ul ha s fi na ll y be en da ng le d in to my ca ge . I al wa ys lo ve it wh en yo u hu ma ns de ci de to fe ed th e ca rn iv or ou s mo ns te rs lu rk in g in th is pl ac e."

A voice that clearly hinted malice, was as smooth as silk, but as dangerous like a cat. At this thought, I was forced to recall the first time I had come into contact with a cat. I cringed.

Never again.

I decided just to ignore and avoid and ignore this insane prisoner.

But, due to my luck, God wasn't about to let that happen.

"Ciel. His name is Sebastian. He is on precaution, just like you, so he's going to be your roommate. Well you're free to settle in for today. I'm going to go over the rules tomorrow morning, okay?" Nurse Elizabeth said softly, before gliding away.

.. . . Murphy's Law.

Ali was practically doing cartwheels at my misfortune. _Yay! This guy looks like he knows how to have a good time!_ He yelled excitedly, making my ears and head in general hurt. I groaned inaudibly.

"You can't be serious." I gasped - I was a little dizzy from Ali. I swayed a little.

This could not be happening.

Not me.

Not Ciel Phantomhive.

No.

Never.

* * *

 **A/N: Obviously, Ciel being the cocky 13 year old he is, he thinks he can dress all emo-like and pretend to be all grown up. He should accept that he is a small child that is kawaii and enjoy the finer things- chocolate, popcorn games and juice-boxes!**

 **Sebastian is about 17 in this, because it would be kind of weird if he was any older *shudders***

 **Please Favourite, Follow and Review! I means a lot to me, and proves to me there is still some part of me that still functions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **Ciel POV**

"...Hi." I said nervously, recovering from my dizzy spell that Ali had given me from his cartwheeling. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, before-

"Wh y he ll o, Ne ko -c ha n~" My new room mate finally said.

If I were in an anime, an irate red tick appeared above my head.

I scowled, and Ali burst out laughing.

 _That look... Oh that's PRICELESS bwahahahahaha!_

"Ali, shut it, I won't ask you again." I snapped.

"Ali? Oh I see." My room mate said with a smirk.

 _Ciellll look, even_ _**he**_ _is judging and making fun of you~_

"Shut. Up." I said, walking to the nearest wall and proceeding to bang my head into it. Crimson blood began to seep from my scalp, but I was relieved to feel Ali fading from my mind, though he wasn't very pleased about it. I had found that injury to myself was pretty much the only way to get Ali to go away nowadays...

Unfortunately, now that I was alone in my head, I became startlingly aware of the amount of pain I was in. My room mate's looming figure over me the only thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

What an adorable, innocent looking thing. So... pure. His regal blue hair perfectly patched his deep blue eyes that sparked a little in the dim light. Although his mouth was set in a small frown, he still looked incredibly cute. The only question I have is...

Why on earth is he standing here before me?

 _ **Here he goes again!**_ Zero said with a wry smile.

 _ **Always asking questions or acting brashly...**_ 3.14 said with a sigh, crossing their arms.

I grinned maliciously, these voices never did agree with me, well, apart from...

 _ **But without these traits, what would our dear Sebastian be? Who would he be? This is his one and only purpose, I see no problem in it.**_ Boss declared.

"...Hi." My new room mate said, evidently feeling uncomfortable. I wondered if he felt intimidated by me.

 _ **I think anyone would be intimidated by you, Baka-stian**_ Zero said, his face filled with scorn.

 _Wh ic h side ar e yo u on?_ I asked, in my head of course.

 _ **I am Zero. I am neutral. I play for no team. I am a double agent, if you will. I think we have been over this before. I know-**_

 _ **I think you should respond to the poor boy.**_ 3.14 interjected, pushing their glasses up.

The Boss nodded his head in agreement. I thought for a moment before speaking.

"Wh y he ll o, Ne ko -C ha n~ " I said, silently cursing my odd annunciation.

Whoops. Now he looked severely annoyed. What did I do?

 _ **Nothing. Not that I saw, anyway.**_ Zero reassured me. Did my multiple personality have multiple personalities? I smirked at the thought.

I watched as the boy scowled, stared at the ground and snapped, "Ali, shut it, I won't ask you again."

"Al i? Oh I se e." I smirked even more as his head shot up to glare at me.

 _ **Hey! He's like us! Awww, I really wanna meet this Ali guy!**_ Energy squealed, causing me to wince slightly. Her high pitched voice, I am not used to as of yet.

 _ **You cannot, for he is in that boy's head and his alone.**_ 3.14 replied sagely, crossing their arms, obviously annoyed that Energy had decided to show up.

"Shut. Up." I watched as the boy began banging his head on the nearest wall.

 _ **He should just accept it, It'd be a lot easier on him if he did.**_ The Boss stated.

 _ **Nah, I bet that Ali is a hentai, for sure~! gwahehe...**_ Energy blushed a little as she giggled.

I saw the blood bleeding from his small head. He was going to faint, and as much as I enjoyed the sight, I knew he was going to faint soon, and that certainly wouldn't sit well with the Head of this Asylum. Coming back from the Lvl 5. (1) of the wards, I knew I did not want to go back there for petty thing, such as letting my Room-mate die on me.

I caught him just as he fell to his knees.

 _No w, Ti me fo r so me fu n, Eh ?_

 _ **Ciel POV**_

When I awoke, I was surprised to find that I couldn't move my arms. As I wriggled, I noticed they were bound by what looked like a small towel ripped to pieces then tied together.

Surprise turning to fear, my eyes ran around the room. I relaxed when I realised it was the same room as before I fain- er, passed out.

(I did not 'faint'. That's girly.)

 _You keep telling yourself that, Ciel-chan~ Ali-nii is back!_

I groaned. Just when he'd disappeared too...

"Ali, I don't have time for this." I scowled.

 _Awww don't be like thattt~ Anyway looks like we're about to have a very interesting time!_

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

 _Behind you! He's..._

But before I could hear any more, I felt a shady figure standing behind me and began to roughly assault my lips.

After biting hard on my bottom lip, causing me to yell in pain, he slipped his tongue into my mouth before proceeding to shove the muscle down my throat.

After what seemed like ages, he drew away, leaving me gasping for breath and a little light headed. Ali was sitting across from me, gloating and jeering at me. When my molester stood up to his full height, the light hit his face and ebony hair, revealing him to be none other than that annoying roommate of mine.

I began to yell again, but was interrupted by his hand covering my mouth. He leant towards my ear, breathing on it gently before whispering: "Yo u kn ow wh y I li ke be in g at th e en d of th e co ri do r?"

I shook my head, fear swirling in my eyes and my ears growing red from the blush I was sporting.

"No on e ca n he ar yo u or yo ur

pa rt ne r's sc re am s."

My eyes grew even wider as I felt my roommate's cool hands run down my front and under my shirt. I resisted, but it was a futile attempt. I was completely trapped and at his mercy. No-no-no-please-no-no-no-

 _Serves you right, denying my love. Maybe now you'll learn to love my gentle love over his pushy love!_ Ali sneered, pulling down his hoodie as he moved to get a better view.

"Okay first of all, Ali, you need to stay there. Don't come any closer. And You," I glared at my roommate. "Sto-o-p!" My sentence was cut off when my assaulter tweaked my left nipple. His hot breath made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Yo u kn ow, yo u sh ou ld n't co nv er se wi th an ot he r wh en yo u'r e ma ki ng ou t wi th me. It's ru de, yo u kn ow. Sp ea k to me an d on ly me, no t Al i." He said with a smirk.

I scowled. "Shu-ut u-up." My voice wavering, I scowled even further.

He chuckled. "Le t's pl ay."

I gasped as he leant over and began caressing my left nipple with his hand and suckling on my right with his mouth.

He stressed over them for a long time, before lifting his head to leave what I recognised as love bites all along my neck.

Damn, it hurt, but it was also so arousing. What was wrong with me?

I just managed to stop myself from moaning loudly. I was shocked. I gasped again when one of my roommate's hands trailed down to my trousers. Pulling the clothing to my ankles, he caressed my length through my underwear.

I couldn't stop the moan escaping this time, it was too much.

I could see Ali laughing and jeering to me, but I knew it would be worse if I told him to be quiet- who knows what my Roommate would do if he caught me a second time! All I could do was try to keep my voice under control.

Which is a lot harder than it sounds.

My length was now red hot and my roommate didn't seem to be ceasing anytime soon so I reluctantly stopped holding my voice back.

At this, my roommate quickened his pace, earning a sharp gasp and another loud moan from me.

He continued this for a while more then inserted a finger, then added more, gradually stretching me out. I couldn't tell if this was a pleasant feeling or not, but I was too busy drowning in pleasure to resist or even protest anymore.

I weakly watched my roommate as he reached for a bottle. He applied it to his fingers, then put his fingers back inside me. I flinched at the coolness of his fingers, after all, just moments before they were really hot, and now they were freezing!

My roommate pulled his own trousers off to reveal what looked like a throbbing erection. He poured some of the lotion onto it before ramming it into me. I yelled, this was painful! But after a while the pain faded and I felt nothing but pleasure once again.

Various erotic sounds could be heard, and I heard them all too well. It didn't sound like my voice. I had completely forgotten about Ali by now, I bet even if he was yelling at the top of his lungs, I wouldn't hear him.

My roommate's thrusting turned ferocious, and I passed out.

* * *

 **I really blushed when I asked my friend to help me come up with ideas to write this.**

 **(1) In some Mental Asylums, I have been told that they are Levelled from Mildly dangerous, to Extremely Dangerous to self and others...Correct me if I am wrong please.**

 **To be clear,**

 **-Ali is just plain _italics_**

 **-Sebastian, _is in pa rt ed te xt an d it al ic s an d_ _2 at a ti me_. I decided it is because he has an unknown speaking disorder of some kind.**

 **-Sebastian's voices, The Boss; Energy; 3.14; and Zero; are _in BOLD italics_**

 ** _Ps: Energy is basically all of my fangirliness scrunched up in a ball and given life. Yeah..._**

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading. Please favourite, follow and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. All rights go to Yana Toboso. *sighs***

 **Do you like the cover art? I drew it on my phone, so it's a little rough...**

 **WARNING: More mentions of eating disorders, more this time. Like seriously.**

* * *

"...Bastard..." I mumbled angrily as I awoke. The sunlight from the window streamed onto my face, and my blue hair was askew from sleep. I can't believe what that roommate of mine did! A second later I heard sharp knocking at my door. Who could it be?

"Ciel? Are you awake?" I heard Elizabeth's voice call from behind the door. Bleary eyes shot open and I hastily looked down, under the covers of my bed. Eh? Apart from a sheen of sweat over my skin, there was no evidence of what took place last night... Did I merely imagine it? No wait, there's little markings around my wrists and thighs. It wasn't a hallucination, then. Damn. I pull on the scrubs I was given yesterday and rub my marked wrists, glad the scubs have long sleeves.

 _Ciellllll~ I was so lonely! Why couldn't you have woken up sooner~?_

Well that is a shame. Go away, Ali.

 _Neverrrrr~! I'll be by your side until you die, Ciel-tann!_ Ali winked and made a 'V' with his fingers, his crimson hair swaying. I sighed.

"Ciel? You are in there, right? I'm coming in, I hope you're decent!" Elizabeth opened the door swiftly. She smiled. "Ah, good, you're awake. Can you get ready? I just need to test you on some stuff in one of the medical rooms, and then we can head to breakfast." I gulped and paled at the word 'Breakfast'. They aren't going to make me eat poison, are they? She gave me a slightly worried look, but then scanned the room. "Ah, Sebastian isn't here, as always. Don't worry about him not being here on mornings, he usually heads of to have a counselling session, or just disappears until dark. He's a strange one, but he's just a little lost." She was smiling yet again. Is that all these people need to do to get a job here? Smile? It's stupid. I walk into the bathroom attached to the room and take a quick shower. I can tell that Elizabeth is hanging outside the door, listening for suspicious noises, whatever they might be. After my teeth are brushed,

I follow her to one of the so called medical rooms, which where weren't far my hallway, and we went right and then left. I tried to remember this in case I got lost, not that I ever would be, Elizabeth kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure I was keeping up. When we went inside, there was a bench and a chair with a desk. Elizabeth pulled out a few things from the drawers. I sat down on the bench - I wasn't going to lie down because that would be weak.

She takes my blood pressure, pulse, height (which I scowl at), and then takes out a needle. I stare at it with askance.

"I need to take some of your blood, it's for your blood lipid profile and some other stuff." She explains quickly, a little fearful. I wonder if something bad happened when she told this to someone before... I then realise she's started to talk again. "...It only needs to be tested every twelve weeks, and you might be better by then. Please, let me do it?" I looked into her pleading eyes.

"...Fine..." I mutter.

I close my eye at the feeling of cool metal sinking into my flesh, sapping away that vital red liquid of mine that I abhor, but need so badly. Once it's done I stand to walk to breakfast, but Elizabeth's voice stops me.

"Hold on, your weight needs to be checked too." I wince a little at the word _weight_.

 _Ne, what's the matter Shi-e-ru? Scared that the weighing machine's gonna eat at you?_ Ali put one hand in his pocket, and the other was brought to his face so he could admire his pointed grey nails.

Shut up, idiot. And the correct word is 'bite at', not 'eat at'. I tell him in my head.

I walk slowly towards the large metal machine that certainly wasn't there a moment ago, and if it was, it was hiding. I gulp. I can feel Elizabeth looking at me with eyes that screamed pity. It made me sick. Ali was swinging his legs while sitting on the bench, apparently this was just too good to miss out on.

Closing my eyes and licking my lips I step onto the scale. Why has all this pressure suddenly built up in my head? I watch anxiously as the numbers begin to move, a cold sweat appearing on my forehead. The numbers click up in number, slowly, as if taunting me. I rub my palms against my trousers, and look at my feet. It feels as though it has been going up for ages... Why is this taking so long? I looked up to see with unease, only to find that that Nurse in pink has covered up the score!

My neck nearly breaks with the force I use to turn my head at her and glare. She flinches a little, then giggles weakly.

"Sorry, Ciel. I read in here that you were admitted for an eating disorder as well." She gestures to the file she held. "I can't show you the number, it could cause complications." I let my bangs cover my eyes.

"It's fine." I say coldly. "Let's go to... breakfast." I hesitated at the last word. What if they force me to eat poison? Ali might be able to point out what's what, that's pretty much the only useful thing he can do, but I can't not eat even if it was poison - they'd force me for sure.

We headed out.

* * *

This place looks much better when it's morning. Less... unnerving. Not scary - I don't get scared. I walked into the breakfast room, only to be greeted with an abominable display. This food looked specifically designed to make people eat nothing but poison! I shuffled along when the line moved, waiting to eat. We all had to collect a tray, a plate of food, an energy drink and if we felt like it, a morning beverage. It was no surprise of mine that people were lining up to receive coffee, even though it was most likely decaffeinated. I wasn't going to go in that line again, it was making me sick just looking at those clumps of poison that were being presented like valuable goods.

 _Aww, Does that mean no Earl Grey for my little Ciel-chan?_ Ali hummed. I ignored him.

I tried to go and sit alone, but a nurse who seemed to know me tapped me on the shoulder and said "Ciel, right? You have to sit over here, okay?" I nodded gloomily. I sat on a table that was supervised by multiple nurses. I stiffened as two older teens, with purple hair and a white hair sat down. The Purple-haired boy was talking animatedly, hands moving through the air, describing a story of some sort. The one with white hair was was smiling softly, and nodding every so often. Another boy with white hair sat across from me. Much to my horror, he barked. I scooted my chair left and backwards, away from the group that had appeared before me. Why do I have to be on this table?! I sigh. Ali giggled.

"Ne~ Agni, what do you think we should do today? What? What? What?"

"I think we should wait until we have finished our meal, before travelling so deep into a day, my prince."

"Oh, Okay." The purple-haired boy turned to me. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. Ya new?" I nodded slowly. "Yay! A new face!" This idiot looked as though he was about to... hug me? I nearly jumped out of my seat. Jeez. "Hey, don't be like that..." His mood darkened for a second before bouncing back. "Hey what's your name?" He asked, just as excited as before. Before I knew it he was near my face, seriously, personal space?

"What's yours?" I returned coolly.

He smiled widely, and announced, "I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar!" I inaudibly gulped, he's way too hyper. _You're just noticing this now?_ Why is he here? His mania too much for those around him to handle? I realise he's looking at me expectantly. Ah, my name. _Ba~ka!_ Ali chirped.

"Ciel." I mutter. And regret doing so not even a second later. His eyes brighten, and he points behind him.

"This is Agni! He's my servant! Bet you wouldn't have guessed that, huh? Hey, how old are you? What's with your hair? Why are you sitting here on this table?" He asks too many questions. He's too much like Ali, but... Stupider. I sigh, and rub my glabella. Agni does a small wave with a bandaged hand, then turns back to his meal. I don't know how he can stomach that, and notice the bandages. I wonder if perhaps there is a story to tell behind that.

I ignore the cheer-leading-like sounds of both Ali and Soma, and stare at my plate. I know the energy drink is the one I have to look out for, who knows how much poison has been stuffed into it. I picked a little at the poison on my plate.

Trying not to think about the poisonous matter now travelling towards my stomach, I leaned back in my seat.

 _No, No Ciel! Don't eat those things, It's poison! Throw it up! It will eat you if you don't! You'll die! Throw it up!_

I covered my mouth and started coughing. What? No. A little poison won't harm me- but what if they increased the amount of poison within it? No- what if Ali is right? Maybe- Maybe they are trying to kill me? T-trying to engulf me? Control me? Kill me?

I began to stand, trying to ignore my nausea. If I can get to the toilets and throw it up, I won't have had time to absorb it into my stomach. A nurse appears beside me and I glare at her.

"Ciel, is it? You have to wait until everyone has finished before you can leave." She tells me, and she smiles softly. My hands were sweating and I put them in my pockets.

"Bathroom." I mumble darkly. She looked at me with pity. Tart.

"I'm sorry, you have to wait until everyone is finished eating before someone can escort you to the toilets." She said and I wanted to gouge her eyes out. Don't look at me like that!

I sat down reluctantly and crossed my arms. I couldn't help but clench my fists hard. I felt something wet in my palm and look, to see I had broken the skin. Hm. I took a tissue from my pocket and wiped the blood away. I stuffed the tissue back in my pocket, the nurses would totally overreact if they saw the blood.

I paled, this poison might already be through my stomach!

I sighed, and waited what felt like ages. All I could think about was the poison Ali warned me about. Then I got an idea. I stood up again and walked to the line, Nurse following. I got a cup of milk and sat down again. It should dilute the poison for a while. I had read online that drinking milk or taking activated charcoal tablets slows down poison.

 _But then again, the last time you took those tablets, your tongue was black for a month!_ Ali O-so-helpfully reminded me.

My skin was cold, and clammy. I licked my lips. I drank the entire cup of milk, and took in a big breath of air afterwards. That should keep it from being absorbed for now. See this was why I drank tea. Lots of milk for when people make me eat poison, though it's never been as forceful as this place.

After everyone was finished eating, I walked with a nurse to the bathroom. It was a male nurse, so he walked into the bathroom stalls and waited directly outside the one I was in. I thought, If I throw it up now, he won't be able to get the door open in time to stop me... Sounds like a plan. I brought my fingers to my face and put them in my mouth, experimentally. I hadn't ever stuck my fingers down my throat before, just taken meds that caused me to do so. I decided now was not the time to back out. I forced by fingers down my throat and gagged. I could feel the nausea coming, just a little more... I coughed and my eyes watered. I vomited into the toilet, there wasn't much but it was there. Mostly milk, but that shouldn't be a problem.

"Ciel?" The nurse asked, but I didn't reply, I just focused on getting the poison out of my system. I heard him open the stall next to me and if I could have hit myself at that moment, I would have done. Idiot! He can climb over the sides! I stuck my hand deeper into my throat. This burning feeling... It reminds me of something... But what? I don't remember...

"Aa, damnit! Hey! Help in here!" I faintly heard the man curse as my conciousness was fading. Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen now?

...

* * *

 **Welp, thank you to those who reviewed! I liked reading what you thought... and then proceded to read them twelve times. THANK YOU! =3= It means a lot.**

 **Not to make it an excuse but I've been preoccupied lately, so I haven't updated as much. I'm sorry *grovels at your feet* I'm trying to catch up on them, and I hate to say it but although I'm focusing on this one and the Uchiha Project, I like making up multiple ones a lot. I've started to write an OC story, but I'm not going to post it yet because I've still got quite a few I need to finish that are posted!**

 **Word count: 2,469**


End file.
